poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Tooth 2 Island
Walkthrough What has Happened You will spawn in Main Street, and go and talk to Professor Hammerhead. He will tell you a tsunami is coming, he will give you a jellyfish. What We Need To Find Go to Booga Bay and talk to the fisherman, he says he will give you a coconut if you beat him in swimming. If you win he will give you it. Buy a shark fin, buy a grass skirt and buy a native mask. Put those on and climb to the treehouse, avoid the falling coconut's and the native islander will tell you, you can stop the by making a potion. He will ask you to get a bone, bat fruit and you already have the coconut. Go to the temple and the girl will give you a satellite. Go in the temple and you will see the Bat-Man. He will say take the costume because he says that he is tired of being a bat. Put on the costume and go past the bats, they won't hurt you. Then go past a wall of bats. You will then see a dead bat, grab it's bat fruit. Go out of the temple. Go to the bay and go swimming under the water. You have to make time and then you will see the shark. Go in it's mouth, which is open, and grab a bone which is holding the mouth. Once you take it the mouth will close and you can't get out. Luckily you will see a dynamite. Go near the eye and you will see a lighter. Grab the jellyfish, and the lighter will be lit. Lite the dynamite, then the shark will blow up and fly in the air and you will fall in the water. Now go to the native islander and the guy will make the potion. Throw it in the water and you hope the tsunami will not come. Then Professor Hammerhead will tell you to put the satellite on the shark museum. Put it on and it will send a signal that will say the tsunami is coming in 3 days. Then go in the museum and you will see a weather detector and a camera. Put the weather detector in the ocean and put the camera in the museum so everybody will see the weather at the ocean. The Tsunami Then tell the Bat Man, the Boy, the Woman, the Girl, and everybody else (only 8 people you have to tell). Then the screen will say 3 days later... The tsunami comes and you, Professor Hammerhead, the Shark Boy and the Native Islander will be swept away. You wake up in the hospital finding out you can't walk. Then the Native Islander asks for a coconut, milk and ketchup. He makes a medicine and everybody drinks it, including you. You can walk again. Hammerhead will tell you, that you deserve a medallion, but he doesn't have it. Then go out the hospital and you will see that the town is flooded. Swim your way to the museum and in there you will see the medallion hanging on a model shark's tooth. No matter where you jump, you can't reach it. Go out of the museum and go to the temple. You will see it is all flooded. But you will see some rare shark barf in a bottle. Go to the museum and spill the barf, jump on it and you can reach the medallion, good job. Bonus Quest Plot Now you must find a way to make the town not flooded anymore. Go to the museum and you will see a liferaft. Bring it outside and now you have "land". Paddle your way to the museum and grab the camera, ask if there are any towns near Shark Tooth, it will say that there are none. Then go out to the ocean, in the liferaft there is a bomb. Throw it under the water and go back to Shark Tooth. The water will form a wave and go away, the bonus quest complete. What has Happened First you will spawn on Main Street. Go and talk to Professor Hammerhead. He will tell you a tsunami is coming to the island, he will give you a jellyfish. Go to Booga Bay. And talk to the fisherman. He tells you he will give you